A Broken Heart
by Uehara Sakura
Summary: A girl named Michiki Saeko, Gray's girlfriend, have a mysterious and powerful power that's targeted by every bad person. What will Fairy Tail's member do to protect her from danger? (Starts from the Oración Seis's Arc) Gray x Saeko (OC) ,and other pairing
1. Chapter 1

**Hey ya!**

**Yes! I changed my account! Don't bother to insult me! I'm not in the mood for insults because i have lots of things to do! So please no insults or something like that okay?! Please Enjoy!**

**Warning: **Definitely have OOC Characters!

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Fairy Tail or any of its character! Nu-uh! BUT! I own my OC!

* * *

_Flashback/**Memories**_

_'...' Thought_

"..." Normal Talks

* * *

**Chapter 1: **

**Oración Seis Appears!**

"I-incredible..." Said an injured Hibiki

"These guys... Are strong" Gray added

"What's the matter brain? Why have you stopped the spell?" Racer asked

"Someone you know?" Cobra asks

"There's no mistaking it... You're Wendy" Brain paused "The Maiden of the Sky!"

"The Maiden of the Sky?" Gray and Hibiki questioned

"What's that?" Wendy asked panicked

"What does that mean?" Happy asked

"I didn't expect to see you here" Brain said, "Looks like we're going to pick up a nice present"

"Come!" Brain said as a green energy comes out of Brain's crane and goes towards Wendy before capturing her

"Wendy!" Carla and Happy yelled in surprise

"Wendy!" Carla said as she and Happy chased Wendy

"What the hell do you think you're doing?!" Natsu yelled

"Money is the great equalizer, yes!" Hoteye said as he clasped his hand,causing the ground to melt? (A/N: Sorry... I don't really know what it means)

"Wendy!" Carla called out as Wendy manages to catch Happy's hand

"Ah? What?" Happy asked

"Hey, you!" Carla yelled before Happy and Wendy disappear along with the green energy

"Wendy!" Carla yelled, "Happy!" Natsu cried out

"I have no more need for you trash" Brain said "Begone!"

"Dark Rondo!" He said as the same green energy comes to attack them

"Get down!" Hibiki said before grabbing Lucy

"Lucy-san!"

"Sherry!" Lyon said before he grabbed Sherry

"Ah! This is Lyon-sama's love" Sherry said dreamily

"Rockiron Wall!" Jura said, suddenly appeared as some pillar comes out from the ground and formed a shield

"Just barely in time" Jura sighed

"Jura-sama!" Sherry called out happily

"Is that Saeko?" Gray asked while pointing at the unconscious lavender haired girl on Jura's shoulder

"Yeah. I found her lying on the ground not far from here" Jura said

"Eh? Gray! You're so terrible leaving your girlfriend all alone!" Said eve

"It's not my fault that she got separated from me!" Gray defended himself

"You're stupid" Lyon said as Saeko regains her consciousness

"Mmnn... Where am I?" She asked before looking around

"Eh? E-everyone! What happened?" She asked

"E-eto... Could you please put me down... Jura-san?" Saeko asks politely

"Sure" Jura said before setting her back to her feet

"Thank you very much!" Saeko bowed her head before running towards Lucy

"Lu-chan!" Saeko hugged her

"I'm okay, Saeko-chan" Lucy laughed while hugging her back

"Damn it! Where are they?!" Yelled an angry Natsu

"They totally got us..." Ren said

"Those guys are too powerful..." Eve added "We couldn't even touch them" Eve said

"Oración Seis... What kind of monster are they?" Hibiki said

* * *

"Erza!" Natsu yelled

"Erza-chan!" Saeko yelled

"Hang in there!" Lucy encourages "The poison is spreading!" Lucy said

"Ichiya-sama..." Eve said

"I know." He said, "For my honey... Painkiller perfume!"

"Augment aroma!" Ichiya yelled

"Wait... Will a painkiller help with poison?" Lucy asks

"Our senpai's perfume works not just with pain, but can cure poison as well

"S-stop it!" Saeko yelled while standing near Erza

"T-the painkiller won't work!" She added

"She's suffering even worse" Gray noted

"What should we do...?" Lucy asked

"Saeko... I'm so sorry" Erza said

"Eh?" Saeko tilted her head

"I'm borrowing your belt" Erza said before pulling Saeko's belt off, which causing her sword and skirt fall as Hibiki, Lyon, Eve, and Ren blushed. Gray growled before standing in front of her

"Here. Lift your skirt up" Gray said while giving his jacket to her while blushing, but still glaring at the four. Saeko nodded as she tied his jacket around her waist to keep them up while holding her sword

"What are you trying to do, Erza-chan?" Saeko asked as she watched the red headed woman tied her belt around her arm

"Sorry..." Erza said, "I can't fight like this" she added before throwing her sword

"Cut it off!" She demanded

"E-EH?!" Lucy and Saeko yelled

"Don't be stupid!" Gray yelled

"Please... Someone..." Erza begged

"Understood" Lyon said before picking up the sword, "I'll do it"

"Lyon-sama" Sherry said

"Lyon! Don't!" Gray yelled

"Do it!" Erza said

"Stop it!" Gray yelled

"L-Lyon, Are you sure about this?" Lucy stuttered

"We need her more than ever" He answered

"Demo..."

"Honestly! You fairies are such weaklings! At this rate Erza-san will die, you know!" Sherry said

"What the heck do _you _know?" Lucy glared

"This is also..." Sherry paused "Lyon-sama's love"

"If you're going to do it, hurry!" Erza yelled

"Stop it Lyon!" Gray yelled

"Here I go!" Lyon yelled before he swings the sword, however, before it reach Erza, another sword was blocking it and it's turned out to be Saeko's

"Saeko-chi! What are you doing? You value her arm more than her life?!" Lyon asked the girl

"Y-yes!" Saeko nodded

"Move it, Saeko-chi" Lyon demanded

"No, no, no!" Saeko shakes her head

"Stop it, Lyon! There must be another way to save her!" Gray yelled as Erza collapses to the ground

"Erza!"

"Hang in there Erza!"

"What should we do?!"

"Wendy-chan can heal her" Saeko mumbles

"How? She has magic that purify poison?" Eve asks

"Yes... She is the Sky Dragon Slayer" Saeko said as everyone's eyes widen

"A dragon slayer?" Natsu said in surprise

"Eh?" Carla asked "How did you know that?"

"I already know it from the first time we meet" Saeko said

"Eh?"

"I'll explain later..." Saeko said

"Now I remember..." Jura said

"What is it Jura-sama?" Lyon asks

"Saeko-dono... Was one of the Magic Council Chairman" Jura said

"WHAT?!" All of them asked

"I'm so sorry, Natsu-chan, Gray-kun, Lu-chan! I didn't tell you because I don't want you all to get hurt!" Saeko bowed her head

"Get hurt?" Sherry questioned

"Well... There's some people want to capture me and... Take my power" Saeko mumbles

"Now that you mention it... You're known as the Crystal Goddess... Am I right?" Hibiki asks

"Yes" Saeko nodded

"Don't worry, Saeko-chi! We're not mad at you! Right guys?!" Natsu asks

"Of course!" Lucy nodded while Gray just smirked

"Thanks..." Saeko smiled

"I'll tell you everything... But right now we must save Wendy-chan" Saeko said

"Okay!" Natsu nodded

"Let's split up" Jura said as they all nodded

* * *

Everyone had split up into separate groups to search for Wendy and Happy. Fairy Tail's Saeko, Gray, Natsu and Caitshelter's Carla as one team.

"So, about this Sky Dragon Slayer, what does she eat?" Natsu asks

"Air" Carla said

"Does air taste good?" Natsu asks

"How should I know?" Carla rolled her eyes

"How is that different than breathing oxygen?" Gray asks as Saeko giggled

"That girl, she volunteered for this mission because she thought she might get to meet you" Carla explained

"Me?" Natsu asks

"You're also a Dragon Slayer, right?" She paused. "She wants to ask you about something"

"Something to ask me?"

"Yes. She says that the dragon that taught her her about Dragon Slayer's Magic disappeared 7 years ago." Carla explained

"And?"

"And she thinks that you might know where the dragon is" Carla finished

"What's the dragon's name?" Natsu asks

"She said it was the Sky Dragon Grandeeney, if I recall..."

"The Sky Dragon, Grandeeney... Seven years ago..." Natsu said aloud

"Natsu-chan! Look out there's a tree- " Saeko yelled, but Natsu still hit the tree

"Ouch..." Saeko winched

"That's it! What about Laxus?" Natsu ask before getting up

"Jii-san told us remember? He's not a Dragon Slayer" Gray said

"Wh-what is this?!" Carla yelled, surprising Natsu and Gray who's quickly turned around; looking up towards the woods in front of them which covered in a dark auras

"The tree's are black?" Gray ask

"Saeko-chi?" Natsu ask, looking at the lavender haired girl

"Nirvana..." Saeko mumbles

"What do you mean?" Carla ask

"You didn't know? Saeko-chi have the power to identify something just by looking" Natsu explained

"Looks like she notice it, Zatou-niisan" A voice spoke up, the group turned around to see two monkey-like people

"Indeed she is, Gatou-niisan" the other one replied as more monkey appeared around them

"Did they just call each other 'niisan'?" Saeko ask

"I don't want to think about it" Gray said while bringing Saeko to his back

"H-hey... we're surrounded" Said Carla

"It's because of Nirvana, right?" Gatou said

"It is, Gatou-niisan" Zatou remarked

"Whoa! It's monkeys! We got two monkeys in here, oi!" Natsu cheered

"Ahh! Those guys are from Fairy Tail! It was their faults!" One of them said while pointing at Saeko, Gray and Natsu

"Friends of the _on'na_ who messed up our plans in Acalypha, huh?" Gatou said

"There's another monkey!" Natsu noted

"We're Naked Mummy, and we work for Oración Seis!" Gatou said

"Naked Mummy? As in _naked_? But you all wearing some clothes and come on... you're not even a Mummy! You're a monkey for goodness sake" Natsu said

"It's just a name, baka. They're one of the Dark Guilds. Lucy told us about them, remember?" Gray explained

"We're gonna be finished! I thought we were only up against six people" Carla said worriedly

"This guys'll be perfect..." Gray said

"Perfect!" Natsu repeated while mimicking the monkeys

"What are you people saying? We've to hurry and break through to escape!" Carla said

"Run? Don't be silly... they come all this way to greet us... We'll have to force 'em to tell us where their base is!" Gray said

"Understood!" Saeko said while clenched her fist to the air as some crystal forming an armor around her fist

"Wait for us, Happy, Wendy!" Natsu exclaimed

"These's brats are makin' fun of us!" Zatou yelled

"We're Naked Mummy, and we work for Oración Seis!" Gatou repeated

"Why did you say it twice?" Natsu ask

"It's over for you!" Zatou said

"What's with these Fairy Tail wizards? Do they really think they can win against this numbers?" Carla ask to herself

"Carla-chan... don't you worry, we'll definitelly win against them... just stick with me" Saeko smiles as Carla slowly nodded and climb up to Saeko's shoulder

"Let's get them, really quick, Gatou-niisan" Zatou said

"Get 'em, you lungs!" Gatou yelled as the Naked Mummy members started to attack them

"We sure got an earful of their brain-dead brother banter..." Natsu said

"But I think both of them is the _aniki_" Saeko said

"Well, whatever... let's get 'em!" Gray yelled

"Hai!" Natsu and Saeko said as they started to take down the Naked Mummy's members, Natsu attack them with his Dragon Slayer's magic, Gray attack them with his Ice-make magic, and Saeko attacking using her Crystal Magic

"They aren't half bad, Zatou-niisan"

"Shall we take 'em together, Gatou-niisan?" Zatou proclaimed

After a few minutes later...

"You've got to be kidding me... Naked Mummy was beaten up by just three wizards? And one of them is a girl" Zatou said, lying on the ground while looking up to the three breathless wizards

"What's with these guys? They weren't small fry at all!" Natsu said breathlessly

"They actually had some fight in 'em" Gray added

"Of course they do! They're an entire guild!" Carla said while gripping Saeko's head

"Seriously, what in the world were you people thinking?" Carla sighed as Saeko giggled

"Okay, Blabber-ape! Where's your base?" Natsu ask

"I ain't tellin' you, baka" Zatou laughed as Natsu knocked him out

"Okay, Big-ape!" Natsu yelled to Gatou

"You guys sure are crazy" Carla said

"Guest... It's up to you now..." Gatou said before colapsing

"What?" Natsu ask

"Guest?" Gray ask

"Hey there, flame-brain brat! Long time no see" A voice said as they all turned around and see a guy in a tree branch

"Ah?"

"I really owe you for what you did to me way back there... you damn flies!"

"It's you!" Natsu exclaimed

"Hey ya, you breezy bastard! Long time indeed! How are ya doin'?" Natsu said while waving his hand

"We ain't got that kinda relationship, aho!" the man yelled

"Didn't you remember, Natsu-chan?" Saeko ask

"That's the guy who use Lullaby to assassinate Ojii-san and the other Masters" Gray explained

"Oh... I remember! If I recall...didn't I beat the crap out of him?" Natsu ask

"Yes you did! And today, I'll get revenge on you flies!" Erigor said

"A revenge? Sound interesting" Gray sighed

"I'm gettin' fired up" Natsu grinned

"Y-you people are going to figh more?" Carla ask while hanging on Saeko's shoulder

"It's going to be fine, Carla-chan." Saeko patted the Cat's head

"This is crazy" Carla sighed

* * *

"Couldn't you have finished that a bit faster, flame brain?" Gray ask while putting his arm around Saeko's shoulder and Carla was sulking on her head

"Don't be like that, Gray-kun" Saeko giggled while looking at the Dragon Slayer

"Hey you! Where are Happy and Wendy?!" Natsu ask while shaking an unconscious Erigor violently, "This is no time for sleeping!"

"Oi, oi..." Gray sweat dropped

* * *

"In here?" Natsu ask while looking down from the top a a cliff "Happy! Wendy!" Natsu yelled

"Wait! There might be enemies in here!" Carla said

Just when Natsu about to scream again, a flash came from below them. Saeko quickly drop down to the ground and put her hand on it as some Crystal shield formed. A man crashes to the shield and hit the tree as Natsu pointed out at him

"You!" He yelled as the man get up and stands on the branch of the tree

"We'll handle things here. You hurry and go, Natsu!" Gray said

"Right!" Natsu nodded

"You think I'll let you go?" Racer said before coming down to reach for Natsu but slipped because of Gray's Ice path

"Carla! Now's our chance! Use your wings!" Natsu yelled as he turned around and see an unconcious Carla because the fell from Saeko's head

"Ara... Gomenasai" Saeko said

"Oh, well... get going on this!" Gray yelled before forming a slide-like ice to the bottom

"Here we go!" Natsu yelled before jumping to the slide

"Eh? N-nani?! Saeko-!" Carla yelled

"Teme(bastard)... you stopped my running" Racer growled

"It looked more like you tripped and fell on us" Gray said

"Tch"

"We can handle you easily! Here I go!" Gray yelled before launching himself but got kicked to the tree, deep inside the forest. Racer quickly kicked him but Saeko blocked him and he got to the nearby branch

* * *

"What incredible speed this bastard has" Gray said

"Eh? Speed?" Saeko ask confusedly

"My code name is Racer. Faster than anyone. Faster than anything. And all I do is run!" Racer said before looking up

"He saved them?" Gray asked while looking up to see Natsu, Happy, Carla and Wendy

"Impossible! Brain should've been inside! How did he...?" Racer ask

"By beating him up, obviously!" Gray proclaimed

"Damn! You're not getting away!" Racer said before running towards Natsu and the other

"Natsu, dodge!" Gray yelled

"Kesshō yumi" Saeko said before forming a bow with crystal

"Arrow of light!" Saeko said before firing an arrow

"The hell?!" Racer yelled as the arrow hit him and explodes which throw him, Natsu, Carla, Happy and Wendy

"Saeko..." Gray shake his head at his girlfriend

"Gomenasai" She grinned

As Natsu hit the ground, he quickly stands up and run to catch Wendy before she hit the ground

"Happy, Carla!" Natsu yelled and looks over to see both of the cat passed out. Natsu quickly grab, Carla and Happy before running off

"Damn it!" Racer said before getting up and chasing Natsu

"Ice make: Rampart!" Gray yelled as he created a huge ice wall as Racer hit the wall

"Gray..." Natsu mubles, turning around

"Go! I told you... I'd get this guy" Gray said while panting

"But you just used too much magic power!"

"I'm here with him, Natsu-chan! Don't worry about us, just go!" Saeko encourage him

"Saeko-chi, Gray..." Natsu said

"Just go, aho(stupid)!" Gray yelled

"Please! Save Erza-chan!" Saeko yelled

"Fine! I'm gonna save Erza, for you two!" Natsu yelled while running away

"Damn straight you are" Gray smirked

* * *

**Author's Note: **

**I've got nothing to say... er... PLEASE REVIEW! JA NE! OH, AND THANKS FOR READING THIS! I LOVE YOU ALL! JA NE!**

**Love, UeharaSakura**

**XoXoXo**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey ya!**

**DON'T HAVE ANYTHING TO SAY! SO, ENJOY! ^_^**

**Warning: **Definitely have OOC Characters!

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Fairy Tail or any of its character! Nu-uh! BUT! I own my OC!

* * *

_Flashback/**Memories**_

_'...' Thought_

"..." Normal Talks

* * *

**Chapter 2:**

**Dead Grand Prix**

"You've stopped me twice now" Racer said, "At this rate, my name will mean dirt"

"Oh, is that so?" Gray asked

"If I felt like it, it wouldn't be any trouble to catch up with those brats" Racer said before appearing behind Gray and Saeko

"When did you-"

"But I won't feel satisfied until you two become a history" He said while circling around them

"I'll have plenty of time to catch up afterwards" He said

"I didn't think so, buddy!" Gray said as he attack Racer with his ice magic which Racer dodge easily

"Too slow!" Racer said as he appeared behind them before kicking them away

"Saeko! Are you okay?" Gray said looking at the lavender haired girl

"I'm okay" Saeko nodded as they stands up

"Damn it! I can't follow him with my eyes!" Gray said

"Watch out!" Saeko said as she pulled him to her.

"Not bad, little girl" Racer said as he stands a few feet from them

"Even if you used up your magic power making those ice walls, I hope you don't expect me to go easy on you" Racer said to Gray

"Say that again, Jerk!" Gray growled

"Come at me as fast as you can" he smirked before lifting his hand

"Dead Grand Prix! Start your engines!" He yelled

"What is that noise?" Gray asked as some motorcycle comes towards them

"Magic motorcycle!" Gray said as he pulled Saeko closer to him

'_What the hell? A ton of magic motorcycles?' _Gray thought

"The motor show from hell!" Racer said as he get on to one of the motorcycle

"Dance" He said again

"You expect us to ride one of this things?!" Gray ask

"These are machines made to match my own speed" He explained, "Slowpokes can't handle 'em" He said as he rides his bike away

"Well, this just got interesting!" Gray smirked as he turned to Saeko

"Can you ride one of this thing?" Gray asked

"I guess so..." Saeko said

"Well, hop on!" Gray said as he lifted Saeko to ride one of them before he, ride the other one

"Wh-what?! G-Gray-kun?!" Saeko yelled

"Just follow me" Gray said as he speed off with Saeko trailing behind him

"This bucking bronco is mine!" Gray yelled as Racer turned around to him

"Oh? Look at them go" He smirked

"Thanks for equipping them with SE plugs!" Gray said as he put the SE plug around his wrist

'_It's definitely though to make sure I don't use all my magic power with this thing. But, I got no choice' _Gray sighed

"Here I go!" Gray yelled

"This is interesting" Racer said "You're challenging me to a race?"

"There ain't no rules, so you'd better be ready!" Gray yelled as the three of them began to fight while riding the motorcycle

"You two got some nice style for being a goody-two-shoe from an official guild!" Racer noted

"Don't underestimate Fairy Tail!" Gray yelled

"Ice make: Lance!" Gray yelled as he fires some ice spears at Racer which he dodge as it causing it to explodes before they jumped from the cliff

"You're still so slow!" Racer said as they started to fall

"Damn it, it's hard to aim!" Gray yelled as they landed and continue to race

"Crystal Magic: Kesshō no hari!" Saeko yelled before firing some crystal needles at Racer as he dodge it

'_Tch, the boy isn't a problem at all, but this little girl is surprisingly good. I have to eliminate her first' _Racer thought

"Not bad" Racer smirked, "But the Dead Grand Prix has just gotten started!" he yelled as they entered something like a cave

"There! Try getting past this!" he yelled before shooting some red beam at them which creates some explosion

"Damn it! This is nuts!" Gray said as he gets out from the cave and stops

"Saeko are you okay?" he asked looked to his girlfriend who's trying to keep the motorcycle in balance

"H-hai!" She stuttered

"What's the matter, hot stuff?" Racer asked as he started to fires the red beam again. Saeko and gray started the engine again and started to race again

'_We can't lose! For Erza-chan sake!' _Saeko thought

Meanwhile, not so far from Saeko and Gray place, Lyon and Sherry was looking up

"I wonder what the explosion was just now?" Sherry asked

"A newcomer?" Lyon asked "No..." Lyon said as Racer get pass above them and Sherry gasped

"Lyon-sama! He is?!" Sherry asked

"Oracion Seis!" Lyon said as Gray and Saeko stopped in front of them

"Lyon!" Gray yelled

"Gray! Saeko-chi?!" Lyon asked

"Perfect timing! Get on!" Gray ordered

"What?"

"Just get on already!" Gray said

"Lyon-sama?" Sherry asked as she watches Lyon get on to the motorcycle

"Sherry-chan! Come on" Saeko said

"Eh? Can you properly ride that?" Sherry asked

"Just get on!" Gray said, irritated

"Fine" Sherry sighed as she sit behind Saeko

"Hold on tight" Saeko said as they took off

"Gray, where's Wendy?" Lyon asked

"Natsu saved her" Gray stated

"I see... impressive"

"Anyway, can you get him? I can't use magic well while I'm drivin' this thing" Gray said

"Why didn't you just let Saeko-chi drives and then you use your magic?" Lyon asked

"... That never cross my mind" Gray muttered

"Stupid"

"Just get him, bastard" Gray rolled his eyes

"Well then, I'll show you how creation magic is done!" Lyon smirked

"Shut up" Gray glared

"Here I go" Lyon said before clasped both of his hand

"Lyon... you're using two hands magic?" Gray's eyes widen

"It's how Ul taught us, right?" Lyon smirked as gray smirked

...

Back in Magnolia

"The results of the investigation is in" Makarov stated

"About Oracion Seis?" Mirajane ask

"It's possible that Brain was once part of the Bureau of Magic"

"The Bureau of Magic? Then, what's his true identity?" She ask

"That's still under investigation" Makarov said, "What worries me is the R-system, in other words, the Tower of Heaven. This seems to have something to do with it. I've got reports indicating that"

"There's a connection to Jellal... that's you mean, right?" she ask

"Yes... But I don't know... What's Brain trying to accomplish with magic?"

"It's okay... Natsu and the other is on the scenes" Mirajane smiled, "But, I'm worried about Saeko-chan"

"Why?" Makarov ask

"You know about her past, right?" Mirajane ask

"Oh yeah... You're right..." He sighed

"I hope she's okay..."

"We all do" he nodded

* * *

"Lyon-sama... what could he be talking about?" Sherry asked while she watched Lyon and Gray whispering

"Ara? Saeko? Where are you?" she asked while looking around to find the lavender haired girl

"Understand?" Lyon asked as he looked at Gray

"What?!" Gray yelled

"Like I said" Lyon as he freeze Gray

"You are no longer needed!" Lyon yelled as he encased Gray in ice and make a tower with Gray on the top

"Oi! Lyon! Damn you!"

"Lyon-sama! What are you doing?" Sherry ask "Saeko! Where are you?!" Sherry called out

"God damn it! Let me go, Lyon! Don't give me this crap!" Gray yelled

"Just stay up there and watch, Gray!" Lyon chuckled

"Turning on your friend? That's harsh, man..." Racer said

"Please, don't get me wrong. He's not my friend" Lyon said "We just happened to have the same teacher... that's all"

"Why, you..." Gray glared

"But, Lyon-sama..."

"No complaining! We, Lamia Scale will take over the battle" Lyon smirked

"But! Saeko would be furious at you!" Sherry said

"I said no complaining!" Lyon glared

"Hai..."

"Let's go, Sherry"

"Uh, sure" Sherry nodded

* * *

As Lyon and Racer reached a hill, Lyon stopped and turned to Racer.

"Ice Make: Eagle!" Lyon yelled as he fires some ice shaped eagle at Racer who dodge it easily

"You still don't get that you can't hit me?" Racer mocked

"Come on, what's the matter?" Racer said as he kicks Lyon "Is that all you've got? Can't you see it's over?" Racer added as Lyon falls to the ground.

"You said I don't have the power to take my opponent down?" Racer ask as he took a piece of Lyon's ice from behind and tried to stab Lyon

"Since you asked... this thing should be more than enough" Racer said as he stopped the piercing ice, few inch from Lyon's neck

"With the speed I possess, I can get you before you have the chance to cast a single spell" Racer explains "Now, it's nice to be able to get hot-headed and overconfident at your age, but you picked the wrong opponent. I'm an Oracion Seis. Six generals, six prayers, six pillars that can never fall. Those who seek to disturb those pillars, find only death" Racer said

"I knew it..." Lyon mumbles "When I saw the birds in the distance flying at an incredible speed, I got the feeling I'd figured out the secret of your magic. Your magic doesn't allow you to increase your own speed at all." Lyon smirked

"It slows down the sensation of time for your opponent, or rather, for everyone within a specific radius. In other words, all you've been doing is slowing me down and since your magic's range is limited, the moment someone sees you from outside that range... your speed is stolen away" Lyon finished as Racer looked up to see Saeko holding her bow with Gray standing at the ice tower that Lyon made.

"You separated me from them on purpose?" Racer stands up

"I see, suddenly everything looks crystal clear" Gray said as he helped Saeko to focused the bow to Racer

"But from that outrageous distance, they can't possibly hit me!" Racer said

"Oh... They will... Saeko-chi can see anything even if it's so far away... beside when the member of Fairy Tail are trying to accomplish anything they really care about, they're unstoppable!" Lyon explains

"Super Freeze Arrow!" Gray said as he and Saekofires the arrow

"I-it's fast" Racer said as his glasses broke. The arrow hit him as he fall unconscious. Saeko, Gray, and Sherry walks towards the hill where Lyon and a unconciouss Racer are.

"We did it, Lyon" Gray said

"We have to deal with five more guys like that?" Lyon sighed

"Mou.. You two... I thought you two are really fighting" Sherry said

"That's the older pupil for you" Gray smirked

"Beside... if we really fighting... Saeko-chi would definitely kill me" Lyon smirked as he looked up to the giggling lavender haired girl

"Can you stand?" Gray asked while giving Lyon his hand

"Are you making fun of me?" Lyon twitched as they all laughed

"I'm not done yet!" Racer suddenly stands up and opened his shirt to show a bombs. Lyon quickly stands up with the help of Sherry and Gray quickly pulls Saeko close to him

"I'm swore an oath to Oracion Seis, and mistakes like defeated won't be forgiven!" He yelled

"That's..." Lyon ask

"Explosive Lacrima" Saeko and Sherry said at the same time

"This bastard, don't tell me-" Gray said

"A life for a life" Racer said

"Why you.." Gray tried to uses his magic but stumbles and falls but Saeko caught him in time

'_Crap, I'm using too much magic power in the last attack and now my magic is used up... at time like this' _Gray thought as Saeko extends her hand to cast a spell but Lyon suddenly pushes himself against Racer and sent both of them off of the cliff

"Lyon!" Saeko and Gray yelled

"Lyon-sama!" Sherry gasped

'_Honestly, so much for the younger pupils' _Lyon thought before the bomb explodes. Saeko, Sherry and Gray ran towards the edge of the cliff and looks down

"No!" Sherry yelled "Lyon-sama!"

"Lyon!" Gray yelled while Saeko cried in his chest

* * *

**Author's Note:**

**I've got nothing to say... er... PLEASE REVIEW! JA NE! OH, AND THANKS FOR READING THIS! I LOVE YOU ALL! JA NE!**

**Love, UeharaSakura**

**XoXoXo**


End file.
